


Until We Bleed

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Josh owns a tattoo parlor. Tyler inherits the flower shop next door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [someone](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/153106529538/prompt) on tumblr who wanted tyler owning a flower shop and josh owning a tattoo parlor. enjoy!
> 
> title is from the song of the same name by kleerup.

When his grandmother was alive Tyler never came to the flower shop as often as he should have. He was always focused more on music or hanging out with friends or even just sitting on his ass playing video games in the basement. For his birthday, as well as those of all his siblings’, Grandma Alice would always send a flower along with her gift. Roses for Madison, a Venus flytrap for Zack, a tiger lily for Tyler.

Their mother always told them to visit their grandmother on their way out or while they were brushing their teeth or at the dinner table. Madison was the only one who ever listened, as far as Tyler knows. At least, she said she did. She claimed to have dropped by the shop for a few minutes on her way home from class one day and no one ever bothered to corroborate her story with their grandmother when she came to visit for Thanksgiving and Christmas.

Tyler never stopped by, was always too busy with this or that or at a show or hanging out with Mark.

Of course, hindsight is 20/20, you don’t know what you got until it’s gone, all that jazz.

All of the Joseph siblings cried at the funeral and cried at the reception and cried at dinner. And their mother graciously did not guilt trip them for not spending more time with Grandma Alice. Everyone has responsibilities and everyone is busy with something, right?

Well, now Tyler is busy running a flower shop. The very same one that used to belong to his grandmother. How this came about is very simple.

She left it to him in her will. And Tyler, whose burgeoning music career was not burgeoning fast enough to make him enough money to pay his bills, accepted the challenge. Especially because along with the shop came an upstairs apartment and there was a Starbucks across the street.

Never mind that Tyler knew next to nothing (actually _exactly_ nothing, but let us cut our hero some slack) about flowers or selling them or ordering them or caring for them.

For now, he would put music on the back burner and concentrate on selling these damn begonias and cosmos and whatever else. Then, when he’d fallen into a routine and made enough money to get comfortable, and only then. He could pick his ukulele back up and make money that way.

He just had to figure out how to run a business or else he was screwed six ways from Sunday.

-

The shop really does compliment his aesthetic. This is a thought jumbled among all the others during his fifth day at the shop, bouncing around his head with none at the forefront for very long. His floral kimono trails behind him as he flits around, gathering flowers for someone’s arrangement that should have been finished days ago. But considering the proprietor of the shop dropped dead of a heart attack a week ago and Tyler didn’t have the know-how to finish all of the orders until two days ago, he’s running about like a chicken with its head cut off. And the rest of it being threatened with the meat grinder.

The woman who came in thirty minutes ago with such a kind smile on her face now stands at the front of the shop looking annoyed. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

Tyler keeps having to consult the book of flowers his grandmother had shoved behind the register to identify the ones the woman wants and arrange them so they look at least halfway decent. He nods, but is too busy snipping the stems off a couple of daffodils to actually answer.

“Y’know,” the woman drawls, “I put this order in a month ago. It should have been ready by now. This event is tonight and you’re going to make me late.”

Finally Tyler puts the finishing touches on the bouquet and brings it up front for wrapping. “I understand your frustration, ma’am, but as I explained earlier the owner of this shop passed away and I’m temporarily running things. So if you could just be patient-“

“Patient? For _that?_ ” The woman is looking at the flowers like they’re the ugliest things she’s ever seen. Tyler thinks they look alright. “And you expect me to pay full price for that?”

Not wanting to spend another minute in the presence of this woman, Tyler wraps the arrangement and ties a purple ribbon around it the way he’s been practicing for five days. “The lowest I can go is about 40.” And that’s selling himself short on what he’ll need for rent for the shop space.

“Whatever.” Shaking her head, the woman whips out her American Express and swipes it violently through the pad. “This is the best I can do on short notice, but rest assured. I won’t be coming back here.”

Tyler knows people don’t always mean what they say, so he keeps his mouth shut in hopes that this woman might be in a flower-related pinch again in the future because he needs all the customers he can right now. “Have a nice day,” he pushes through gritted teeth and the woman simply rolls her eyes and leaves, the bell dinging behind her.

Tyler’s forehead hits the counter with a dull thump as he lets it fall, staring at the floor dusted with fallen petals.

Not a minute later the bell dings again and Tyler groans. “Listen, lady-“ But as he’s whipping his head up hard enough to make himself dizzy, he sees that it’s not rude-ass daffodil woman.

It’s a guy. And he looks thoroughly amused at Tyler’s addressing of him. He’s pretty, too, with purple hair and brilliant tattoos winding their way up his arm, his face a light shade of pink and his lips the color of coral.

“S-Sorry,” Tyler stutters, pulling his kimono tighter around him. “I thought you were someone else.”

“Obviously.” Against the dusty windowpanes and outlined by a basket of hydrangeas, this guy actually fits right in. Tyler finds himself blushing against his will, especially as the man steps closer and holds his tattoo-covered arm out. “I’m Josh. I own the tattoo parlor next door.”

“Tyler.” He takes Josh’s hand and shakes it with Josh’s chestnut eyes on him, his coral lips still pulled back in amusement. “Sorry for the…” He waves his hand toward the door.

Josh shakes his head. “No worries. Alice used to get some pretty bad customers every once in a while and she wasn’t always her usual self after them. Hell, I get at least one dissatisfied guest a day myself so I totally get it.”

“You knew her?”

“Course. She used to bring hot chocolate from Starbucks over to the parlor in the winter. And I’d buy us teas in summer. She was a really cool lady.”

“She was my grandmother,” Tyler says, and then unnecessarily, “I’m-I’m her grandson.”

“No shit?” Josh looks him over, coolly, and Tyler blushes. “I can see the resemblance. And she never mentioned me?”

Whether Josh is kidding or not, Tyler glances away, to the back of the shop, where the stairs lead up to the apartment. Doesn’t want to think about how he never saw his grandmother often enough for her to mention Josh anyway, how she would have called him the nice young man who bought her Starbucks sometimes.

“So,” Josh continues. “Are you taking over for her?”

“Yeah. For now.”

“How’re you liking it so far?” Josh leans over the counter and Tyler can see the top of his chest where the collar of his shirt pulls down.

“It’s…hard, if I’m being honest with you. This is like, my first real job.”

“Jeez. Being thrown into the deep end before you can even swim, huh?”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

Josh bites his lip, and Tyler watches the way his teeth dig into the supple skin. “I can help you out?”

Tyler’s eyebrows soar to his hairline. “Really? You know a lot about flowers?”

“Actually, not so much. But I do buy from here pretty often. Always the same kind.” He straightens up and motions for Tyler to follow him further into the shop.

He leads Tyler to a display of bright pink flowers, so vivid that Tyler finds it hard to look right at them. “Geraniums. I buy a few a week. So that’s the only lesson I can give you, unfortunately.” He plucks six flowers from the display and chuckles. “I can also give you my money.”

“That’s really all I can ask.” Tyler takes the flowers from Josh and rings him up at the front. “Did my grandma…did she give you any special kind of discount?”

Tyler hardly even knows how to run the register let alone discount someone’s purchase.

But Josh waves a hand. “Sometimes. But it’s fine. Maybe we can get to know each other better and then you can start giving me a discount, huh?”

Face flaming, Tyler doesn’t say anything, just takes Josh’s money and gives him his change. “Do you, uh, need these wrapped?”

“Nope.” Josh takes the geraniums and walks backward to the door, not taking his eyes off Tyler. “You should come over and see ‘em sometime. It was nice to meet you.”

“Mm, you too.”

Josh flashes one last charming smile and then he’s gone, walking briskly past the front window and out of sight. Distantly, Tyler hears the door next door opening and closing, followed by muffled rock music.

At the register, he deflates. It’s almost closing time and he hasn’t even started watering the plants or cleaning up or getting started on the orders for tomorrow.

And he wishes Josh hadn’t left. It was nice to meet someone friendly for a change.

-

He thinks about going to see Josh that night, after the shop is all closed up and he can still hear the music from next door. But he doesn’t want to seem desperate. Or _weird_ , God forbid. So he decides to at least wait until the following night.

All day he waits for Josh to make an appearance before sundown, every ding above the door making him perk up until he realizes it’s a guy here to buy his wife some flowers or someone placing an order for a wedding. He dreads fucking things up, but looks forward to Josh coming over even more.

Only he never does. Tyler doesn’t know why he expected him to - he bought flowers yesterday and though he mentioned he used to come over a few times a week, there’s no reason he would now that Tyler’s grandmother isn’t around. And if Tyler doesn’t go over tonight he probably won’t see him tomorrow either.

So after his sixth day at the shop, he closes up, waters everything, and grabs a lone rose on his way out the door. Josh likes geraniums, but roses are universally given as a sign of gratitude, of friendship, of affection.

The thought has Tyler blushing on his way over, stepping into the tattoo parlor with his floral kimono and feeling rather out of place. Josh’s geraniums make him feel a little better, sitting fetchingly on a table by the window, in a little glass vase.

A heavily tattooed girl with studs below her eyebrow greets him at the front desk. “Hi, how can I help you?”

“Um, hi.” Tyler’s actually afraid to meet eyes with anyone in the place. “I’m looking for Josh?”

“Oh, he’s actually not here today. Did you have a complaint?”

“No! No, I…” He glances at the art on the walls, different drawings and photos of tattoos, and then holds the rose out to the girl. “Could you give this to him?”

The girl eyes the rose warily before taking it daintily between two tattooed fingers. “Uh, sure. It’s gonna be sitting on his desk overnight, though. Is that okay?”

“Is he supposed to be here tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he opens.”

“Then that’s fine. Thank you.” Before the girl can ask any more questions, Tyler twirls, kimono flying out behind him, and exits onto the street.

He’s almost positive Josh will know who left him the rose, if only because the girl at the front desk will tell him it was left by a guy with short dark hair wearing a kimono and that could only be one person, unless Josh knows lots of guys with short dark hair who wear kimonos.

But he’s fine with that. He wants to thank Josh, that’s all. For being a friendly face when Tyler needed one most.

-

Tyler can barely open his eyes when the bell above the door chimes. He only knows it’s Josh because of the blur of purple he sees when he tilts his head back and lets his eyelids slide up on their own. ”Hi,” he says, and when it comes out sultry he can’t find himself to care. ”I’ve been waiting for you.”

“You have?” Josh quirks a dark eyebrow and sets two Starbucks cups on the counter. He nudges one toward Tyler. “You look like you need this.”

“Haven’t really gotten used to these hours. Did you know we’re open _every day?_ ” His voice is high and breathy, eyes sliding shut again as he brings the straw to his lips and pulls. “This is not tea.”

Josh giggles. “Yes, I did know that. But, y’know, now that you’re the owner you can set your own hours. And no, it’s not. Iced coffee. Would you prefer tea?”

“No, I love coffee. And you fixed it perfectly. ’S not too sweet.” Tyler gives another long gulp through the straw and he’s so tired he doesn’t even notice Josh staring at his lips. “I would change the hours around and maybe give myself Saturdays off, but I really need the money.”

“I feel that.” Josh drinks some of his own coffee and sighs, leans his hip against the counter. “So. You said you were waiting for me?”

“I did?” He’s trying to wake himself up. Really, he is. But the coffee isn’t working fast enough for him to catch up with Josh, who is trying so desperately to flirt with him. “Oh, I wanted to to thank you. For your help the other day. And just for being nice. I really needed that.”

“It’s not a problem…anything else?”

Tyler swallows and shakes his head, squinting. “I don’t think so.”

Nodding slowly, Josh starts to move toward the door with his drink. “Cool. Then I guess I’ll-“

“Mm, wait.” Tyler snaps his fingers and Josh perks up. “I did want to ask you about your tattoo prices. I’ve been thinking about getting one for a while. Maybe if I gave you a discount, you could hook me up?”

“What size and where?”

Tyler sets his coffee aside and blinks, opening his eyes against their will. He circles his fingers around the wrist of his other arm. “Three rings. Here.”

Josh takes his hand and turns it this way and that and Tyler is finally awake enough to see. The way Josh’s tattoos catch the early morning light straining through the windows, the way his fingers brush Tyler’s wrist and prod gently into his palm, his purple hair waving in the AC from the overhead vents.

“That’d normally go for about 60, but I can hook you up for free.”

“ _Free?_ Are you serious?”

Nodding again, Josh gulps at his coffee. “It’s honestly the least I can do for Alice’s grandson. All the Starbucks she bought me has paid for your tattoo plenty times over.”

“Dude. I made you pay for those flowers yesterday, you can’t-“

“Gotta say,” Josh says loudly, voice echoing amongst the flowers, “this is the first time anyone has haggled with me to _raise_ the price of a tattoo. Don’t worry about it. It’s the least I can do.”

“I just don’t wanna take advantage of you.” Tyler is still holding his hand out to Josh, almost pleadingly.

Josh curls his fingers around Tyler’s knuckles and sort of pushes his hand back toward him. “You’re not, trust me. If you want you can come over later and we can do some sketches? See exactly what it is you’re looking for?”

Tyler rubs at his eyes and nods. “That’d be good.”

Looking as amused as he did when Tyler called him a lady the first day they met, Josh chuckles and reaches out to clap a hand on Tyler’s arm. “Drink up, bud. You look dead tired.”

“I am,” Tyler admits, and lets his eyes slip closed once more, dragging great mouthfuls of iced coffee through his straw.

Josh touches Tyler’s arm a bit longer and they stand there, on opposite sides of the counter, until he clears his throat and steps back. “Well. Let me head back over. I’ll see you later?”

“Mhm, I’ll be over after I close.”

“Sweet. See you then.”

It’s only after Josh leaves that Tyler blinks dozy eyes open and realizes neither of them mentioned the rose for some reason.

-

Maybe he just didn’t get it. That’s likely - the girl at the desk probably threw it away as soon as Tyler left.

So he makes sure to bring another one along this time, this one a deeper and darker red than the last. It doesn’t smell like anything and Tyler still doesn’t know enough about flowers to know if it’s supposed to. Maybe he’s not taking care of them correctly. But none of them have wilted and died yet so.

But when he’s brought back into Josh’s room by the same tattooed girl from yesterday the rose he left is sitting in a vase on Josh’s desk, behind the pictures of Josh with who Tyler assumes are his loyal customers. Swiftly, he gets to his feet and sinks the stem of the new rose in alongside the first. Then sits once more to wait for Josh.

A few minutes later Josh strolls in pulling off black gloves, which he tosses in the trashcan under his desk. “Sorry about that. I had someone I needed to finish up on. How’s that coffee treating you?” He doesn’t mention the rose as he sits across from Tyler, if he even sees it. And for some reason Tyler says nothing about it either.

“So good. Thanks, man. I think I’d be dead right now if it weren’t for that.”

Josh grins and starts leafing through a pile of papers on his desk. “Glad I could help save a life, then.” He pulls a thin sheaf of papers out of the pile and lays them out for Tyler to see. “So I did some mockups this morning of what you might be looking for. They’re all basically the same except for the width of the bands. I wasn’t sure if you were going for thicker or thinner.”

Tyler shuffles through the drawings, fingers scraping dryly over the parchment, and holds one up. “We can try this one?”

“Absolutely.” Josh reaches out. “Gimme your hand.”

Josh wets Tyler’s wrist and carefully winds the paper around it, holding it there. “Is this your first tattoo?”

Tyler nods.

“Nice. Can’t believe I’m popping your tattoo cherry.” That makes Tyler go about as red as said cherry. Josh says nothing more, smiling almost insignificantly as he peels the paper off of Tyler’s wrist.

Tyler takes his time admiring the blue ink, twisting his arm around and liking the placement of the rings. He points the thumb and forefinger of his other hand at the top and bottom lines. “This looks great. But I’m thinking these two should sort of…not meet in the middle? Like, be disconnected.”

Nodding, Josh grabs an alcohol wipe and rubs gently at the two rings, until there’s a sizable gap in both on the underside of Tyler’s wrist. “Like that?”

“Exactly like that.”

“What do they mean?”

That question is heavy. And as much as Tyler trusts Josh he doesn’t know that he’d ever tell anyone what these mean. “They’re about…something that helped me.”

Josh doesn’t pry, leaning over in his seat with his forearms pillowed on his thighs. He’s looking at Tyler with his dark eyes, but they seem very bright. “We can do that now if you want.”

Tyler runs a thumb over the ink, smudging it down the tender skin. “Would you mind if we waited? I wanna think about it.”

“No problem. I’ll be around tomorrow.”

Tyler glances at the roses on Josh’s desk and then back to Josh himself. “Thank you. Seriously, your geraniums? Free from now on.”

Josh laughs and leans back, but doesn’t argue. “How’re you liking it over there?”

“It’s still hard. I’m getting no sleep because I’m worried about everything and I haven’t seen my two best friends in forever because I’m always working and I’m afraid it’s gonna all be for shit anyway because I’m gonna run the place into the ground because I know nothing about flowers.” He didn’t expect all of that to come pouring out, but. There you have it.

To his credit, Josh doesn’t tell him to shut up or keep that shit to himself. He just nods and gives a little sympathetic smile. “If you need help, I’m almost always over here.”

_Except yesterday,_ Tyler thinks, and his eyes flash behind Josh, to the flowers again. Josh doesn’t notice. “Thank you. It means a lot, really.”

“Like I said, it’s the least I can do for someone who knew Alice.” For a moment they sit in silence with the clock on the wall ticking dryly away. “Did you do anything before this? You said it was your first real job, so you had a fake one before?”

“Hardy har.” Josh winks and Tyler looks bashfully away. “I, um…I played music, actually.”

“No shit?” Josh says again, in that impressed slash surprised way he has. “What kind?”

Tyler almost tells Josh not to laugh, but then thinks better of it. Instead he just says, “I play the ukulele.”

“No. Shit.” Now seeming thoroughly impressed, Josh leans farther forward with twinkling eyes. “You’ll have to play for me sometime.”

“Really?” Tyler tilts his head, still playing with the faux tattoo on his wrist. “Doesn’t seem like you’d be interested in the music I play.”

“Why not?”

With a glance around, Tyler just laughs. He points to the speaker in the ceiling currently blasting some heavy metal song, albeit quietly.

“That’s strictly for my clientele. I like rock, but I like other stuff too. Everything except for country, basically.”

“Me too.”

“So you’ll play for me?” Josh looks so excited Tyler can’t possibly say no.

He blushes and nods, confident in his musical abilities, but not so confident that Josh will like what he hears. Still he says, “Sure,” and watches Josh grin practically from ear to ear.

“That’s how you can pay for this.” Quickly, Josh reaches out and takes Tyler’s hand once more in his, tapping a warm finger against the ink. “One song for each line.”

Tyler can’t do much more than laugh, high and light, and nod. “Okay.” He gives a prolonged pull of his wrist out of Josh’s hands, liking the way Josh’s fingers drag along the skin as he does. “I should get going. Another early day tomorrow.”

“Mm.” Josh stands with him and sees him to the front door in silence. The tattooed girl is cleaning up and watching them intently. “You want me to walk you over?”

“It’s right next door,” Tyler says, and sees Josh’s face fall.

“Right, yeah. My bad. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Before Tyler can apologize and tell Josh he’d love it if Josh walked him to the shop, Josh is halfway back to his office. Tyler hears the door shut with a quiet click. The tattooed girl is looking suspiciously in Tyler’s direction so he leaves and walks himself home.

He just has to hope that Josh sees the roses and knows.

-

It eats at him the rest of the night and most of the following morning, as he meanders around the shop biting at his already-stubby fingernails. Through the front window he sees the Starbucks across the street lighting up so he dons his kimono and pushes out onto the front street.

He’s halfway across the road when he hears, “Tyler!” from back near the tattoo parlor.

Caught in the middle of the street, he turns to find Josh jogging toward him, wearing a precariously settled snapback. A car beeps at them and Josh waves it off, taking Tyler by the elbow and leading him to the sidewalk.

“Saw you trying to sneak away from me,” Josh chides as he holds the door open for Tyler.

“No,” Tyler says, even though Josh didn’t ask a question. “I was coming over here to get us some drinks. I was gonna bring them over to apologize for yesterday.”

“Apologize for what?”

But then the barista is stepping forward and greeting them with a broad smile and Tyler chickens out as Josh orders their iced coffees.

They shuffle to the handoff plane and Josh asks, “D’you wanna go back to your place?”

Tyler looks at him. “Hm?”

Josh is looking at his phone. “We have a few minutes before either of us has to open. You can play some songs for me, start paying off your tattoo?”

Josh’s tone is light and teasing, and he’s standing very close to Tyler. Tyler says okay and they grab their drinks and head back.

The apartment opens onto a hallway that stretches in opposite directions. Tyler says, “The kitchen’s that-“ but Josh is already headed that way, with a wink over his shoulder and his straw stuck between his lips.

Instead of sitting at the table Josh stands near the sink sipping at his coffee and staring around. Tyler joins him.

“It must be weird for you, being here without her.” Josh says nothing and Tyler understands. It’s weird for him, too. Some of her things still lie about that Tyler hasn’t had the heart to get rid of yet, like her knitting needles and yarn in the basket against the wall and an old clock on top of the microwave that chimes every hour on the hour. “How’d you meet her?”

“Kinda funny,” Josh chuckles, popping off of his straw with a slurp. “Couple years ago I was opening the parlor and I kinda wanted something different than a lot of the other tattoo places around town. I didn’t have any pictures to hang up yet because I hadn’t actually done any work at the shop and I knew this place was open so I came over. I mean, they kinda work anyway - people get tattoos of flowers all the time. Now knowing anything about flowers, I asked your grandmother if she had any suggestions. My hair has been purple forever and she took one look at it and brought me over to the geraniums. When she said they matched me I told her my hair was purple, not pink. I thought she was color blind or something. But she said they matched me, my personality. And from then on I only bought geraniums. Every week.”

Tyler chokes back a sob because that does sound like his grandmother. And geraniums do suit Josh. Perfectly. “She used to, um…give me and my brothers and sisters flowers for our birthdays. She always gave me tiger lilies.”

“Suits you,” Josh says, voice hushed, and now Tyler is crying and he doesn’t know why or how to stop it, scrubbing viciously at his eyes and wishing his grandmother were still here. Josh sets his drink aside. “Hey.”

He’s pulling Tyler to him by his shoulders, folding him into a tight embrace where Tyler can only sob and try not to spill his coffee all down Josh’s front. “She’d be proud of you,” Josh murmurs, into the top of Tyler’s head. “More than that, she’d be happy. That you took over for her. Even if it’s kinda hard for you right now, it’ll get easier.”

Tyler’s not sure if he’s talking about the shop or the giant, grandmother-sized hole in his chest, the jagged edges of which sting and quiver every time he looks at her flowers or her knitting needles or at Josh. Who she was so close with, but Tyler never knew because he was never here. “Josh.” His breath hitches and he pulls back to stare at the other man with blurry eyes. “I wanted to apologize. For yesterday. I wanted you to walk me home, I don’t know why I said what I said. You’re so nice, you didn’t deserve me being so rude.”

Slowly, Josh takes Tyler’s cup from him and sets it on the counter. He brushes a tear from Tyler’s cheek and then another, fingers sifting through the hair at his temples, palms cupping his face. “One time Alice told me she had really beautiful grandchildren. I have to say, I agree.”

Shaking his head, Tyler chokes. “I’m not-“

“Can I kiss you?”

Without so much as an answer or a preamble, Tyler spills forward and crashes his mouth against Josh’s, licking in to the taste of coffee and something like bubblegum. It makes him shiver and pull away, press his face to the hollow of Josh’s throat, where he can feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

“I’m sorry-“

“Please don’t apologize,” Josh shushes him, hands coaxing Tyler back, to stand upright in front of him. When all he wants to do is hide, to go away, pretend his grandmother never passed, that he came here and visited more than once a year, that he met Josh before all this.

But Josh doesn’t let him go away, makes Tyler stand and face it with firm hands on his arms. Gentle light streams in through the window and plays around the ends of Josh’s hair, gives him a halo.

“Tonight. You’re gonna play your ukulele for me. And then I’m gonna give you your tattoo.” Josh is light and pink inside and Tyler wants to touch him, wants Josh’s color bleeding into him, filling him up. “And then? We’re gonna have a little study session with all the shit you have to do for the shop. And by tomorrow you’re gonna be a pro.”

Tyler almost starts crying again. Instead he just nods, sniffing, and lets Josh press a quick kiss to his temple. “For now, you can take me downstairs. And sell me some geraniums.”

And that’s exactly what Tyler does.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
